Mi Musa
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Cada artista tenía algún objeto o persona de su inspiración. Para él, ella se había convertido en su musa. En su heroína...


**Haruka: Hola a todos! Soy nueva en este fandom pero debo decir que ya absorbió parte de mi alma... ok no xD**

 **A primera vista me enamoré de Nathanael ya que es un amor de persona y lo shippeo con Marinette uvu**

 **Espero que les guste mi primera historia~**

* * *

 _ **Mi Musa**_

Algo que caracterizaba a los artistas eran la fuente de su inspiración, aquello que les daba energía para crear el arte que los representaba. Muchos artistas poseían diferentes tipos de inspiración, ya fuera un paisaje, la música, un recuerdo o una persona.

El caso de Nathanaël su verdadera inspiración comenzó cuando la conocía a ella. A su heroína.

El pelirrojo antes simplemente dibujaba porque era algo que le gustaba demasiado, sin embargo, él sentía que le faltaba algo cada vez que hacía sus dibujos. Cada vez que se comparaba con algún artista famoso se daba cuenta de que le faltaba el sentimiento en las obras que creaba. ¿Cómo lograr transmitir esos sentimientos? Era obvio que el talento era muy importante pero a pesar de todo seguía insatisfecho con su trabajo.

—De nuevo, esto no me convence—masculló por lo bajo mientras arrancaba un pequeño boceto, lo volvía una bola y lo tiraba por ahí.

Estaba cansado de no conseguir el resultado que quería, ni siquiera estando en un lugar tan tranquilo como ese parque podía sacar todo su potencial. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que existieran esos sentimientos que hacían que la gente se sintiera enamorado de sus obras. Y como si su deseo se hubiera vuelto real, ella apareció.

—Disculpa—una suave voz lo llamó a sus espaldas—. ¿Esto es tuyo?— le pasó el papel que anteriormente había arrancado. El papel estaba totalmente abierto, al parecer ella se tomó el tiempo de verlo.

—S-Sí —contestó con timidez. Se sentía avergonzado de que por accidente se lo hubiera tirado a ella.

—Es un gran dibujo, no sé por qué lo tiraste —comentó mientras se lo entregaba.

—Simplemente no me convenció el resultado —dijo apartando la mirada.

—Te entiendo perfectamente, yo suelo pensar lo mismo cuando hago mis bocetos —soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿También dibujas?

—Bueno, exactamente no dibujo cómo tú. S-Sólo hago ropa y cosas parecidas —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ya veo —

Realmente no sabía que decir en este tipo de situaciones, y más si se trataba de ella. La conocía porque ambos estaban en la misma clase, pero nunca habían hablado realmente como ahora. Debía lucir realmente aburrido para ella en este momento.

—No creo que debas decir que las cosas que haces no son buenas —comenzó a decir ella mirándolo de reojo—. Tal vez ahora el comienzo te parezca horrible, pero tal vez si lo terminas de una vez puedas verlo de manera diferente —comentó ella con una sonrisa.

Nathanaël la miró impresionado por aquellas palabras. Muchas veces había recibido halagos por su forma de dibujar pero esta vez era algo diferente, aquellas palabras si que lo habían motivado de alguna forma.

—¡Marinette! —la llamó Alya a la distancia con dos helados en cada mano.

—Parece que ya me tengo que ir—dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento—. Un gusto hablar contigo, Nathanaël. ¡Nos vemos!— se despidió rápidamente para reunirse con su amiga.

El pelirrojo sintió como su cara comenzaba a calentarse un poco más de lo normal. ¿Acaso se estaba sonrojando? Esto si se estaba tornando raro, era imposible que una chica con la cual casi nunca hablaba pudiera ocasionarle ese tipo de sentimientos.

Pero cuando miró su dibujo ya terminado de Marinette en su cuaderno, se dio cuenta de que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Desde ese día él comenzó a fijarse más en ella, notaba sus cosas buenas y parte de sus defectos que en mayoría ignorada enormemente porque se había convertido en un enamorado sin remedio. Debido a toda la atención que le prestaba, también se había dado cuenta de que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella. Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien, eso cualquiera lo podía ver.

Eso realmente dolía pero no quitaba el hecho de que sus sentimientos siguieran ahí. Después de todo ella era su musa, era su inspiración, gracias a ella había conseguido la motivación que le faltaba para completar sus dibujos. Quería convertirse en su héroe y aquel que la hiciera sonreír, aun si eso significara dibujar a todo París por ella, aun si significara pintar perfectamente el cielo estrellado con exactamente todas las estrellas que estuvieran ahí.

Aun si ella nunca lo supiera, le estaba eternamente agradecido por haber sido su inspiración desde el día de esa conversación.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¡Entonces dejen Review!**

 **¿No les gustó? ¡Igual dejen review!**

 **Campaña para que inspiración-sama vuelva:**

 **Recuerda, ella no trabaja gratis y un comentario es un buen medio de pago.**


End file.
